Boulivard of Broken Dreams
by CrimsonFire490
Summary: This is a Rae-Rob song-fic, hope u like it! its my first one :)


**Disclaimer- not mine **

**This is my first song fic, and I just love green day, BEFORE they came out with American Idiot **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one I that have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But its home and I walk alone _

Raven walked in jump city, snow covered the streets. Due to the horrible weather, she was the only one out there, her tracks the only ones visible. As the chilly wind nipped at her bare legs, she tucked her cape around her, avoiding the bitter blasts.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

It had been three years since she left the Titans, three years since she felt the warm feeling of belonging, of friendship. It had all been so fast, the fight between her and Robin, the fight leading to his death. She held a straight face, fighting back tears, fighting back emotions.

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk alone_

She recalled the day, November 12, 2003. Not so long after Malchior had taught her the dark magic. She had still been trying to control it all, trying to harness all of the energy without resulting in hurting anyone. But the power was just too great.

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And were I walk alone_

"Titan's, GO!" It was a regular bank robbery on the corner of Elm Street. Everything was going fine until the man out a gun to a little girls head. As the girl screamed in terror, Raven couldn't take it anymore. It was just supposed to be a little blast, just a little blast.

_Read between the lines of what's  
F up and every things all right  
_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone_

The blast was aimed right toward the villain, and where it should have faded away, it started to grow. The man wasn't the only one in danger now, the little girl was. As much as Raven tried she couldn't stop. The fear in the girl's widened eyes was never to be forgotten.

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a... _

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk alone

Robin saw what was happening. Raven had lost control, and a little girl was going to suffer because of it. In a leap of faith he was now between Raven and the girl. Raven cried out, but nothing could stop the blast still generated from her.

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh _

The other Titans gasped in horror as they gazed across their once leader. He lay on the road, his costume torn up. Raven was frozen is shock. She had killed their leader, she had killed their friend, she had killed _Robin_…

There was only one option left for her and she knew it. She slowly backed away from the Titans petrified eyes, slowly backed away into a hole of darkness, the only place she had known before the Titans, the place she was now condemned to.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a.._

She continued to walk, reaching the Jump City Cemetery. As she searched the grave stones, she found the one she was looking for. She kneeled down in front of it, tears slowly rolling down her face. The tears resulted in a tree falling down, next to Raven. She looked toward the branches, the sorrow in her eyes apparent.

Through the branches, a robin popped out, its warm beady eyes stared at the cold sorrowful ones. It peeped as it looked up. Raven slowly put her hands down, scooping up the bird. It cuddled against her side as she rose out of the snow.

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk away!  
_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay, I know the chances of finding a robin are very slim but deal with me please.**

**Well, I hope you like it….please r&r…thanks….**


End file.
